


Babysitting Blues

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny is amused at Hermione's frustration with babysitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting Blues

Ginny sat back on the sofa and tried not to laugh as Hermione fussed around with the baby. Dealing with babies was not Ginny's forte, but it was Hermione, trying to get in with the good graces with the family — that she'd offered to watch baby Fred for Angelina and George. 

"You know where you went wrong, right?" Ginny asked finally when Hermione had managed to put the baby to sleep and charmed the music box to play a soft melody. 

Ginny offered a small glass of whiskey to Hermione as she sagged in the sofa, still keeping an eye on the baby. 

"Where?" Hermione asked, chancing a quick glance at Ginny. "When I decided to pursue you?" She laughed at her own joke and sipped the drink. 

Ginny rolled her eyes and sat down next to Hermione. Their knees touched slightly and Hermione sighed with a relief, almost as if, comforted by the touch. 

"You didn't pursue me," Ginny said, placing her hand on the back of Hermione's neck and massaging it gently. "I was the one that'd figured out first—how much I wanted you— and it was just a matter of time—" 

"Yeah, thanks for that, by the way. You could have waited for me to break up with Ron properly first — then we wouldn't be in this mess." 

Ginny threw her head back and laughed. "The mess of babysitting? It was your idea, my dear." 

"It's the least I could do given how stressed George is at work and he and Angelina really needed some time off. It's a good thing that your Mum took Roxy shopping. I don't think I could have handled two—" 

"I know," Ginny said softly. "It's nice of you to try but you have to know that they don't hate you. I mean, yeah, you were with Ron and now you're with me and well...I was the one who pushed you away from him—" 

"You didn't push me," Hermione said immediately. "You know it wasn't working, and he's much happier with Pansy Parkinson, of all the people so...it's a win win, really." 

"So will you _stop_ offering to watch other people's children now? I mean...I only get a random day off from practice and I would like to spend it doing something else..." Ginny placed her hand on Hermione's knee and then slowly slid it under her skirt as it started to glide upwards. 

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped, scandalised. "We can't do that he—" 

"I know," Ginny said, removing her hand, and kissing Hermione's forehead. "I'm off to bed. Come and find me when you're done with your duties." 

Ginny went into Hermione's bedroom, undressed, and got under the covers. Hermione joined her a few minutes later. 

"What happened to—?" 

Hermione shrugged and lay down next to Ginny. "I have the baby monitor. We'll know when he wakes up."


End file.
